Quiero destruirte
by Bechan in wonderland
Summary: El profesor Hojo, científico biológico y jefe del Departamento Científico de Shinra, quiere destruir todas las cosas hermosas que nunca tendrá. Lo único que sedea es destrozar a ese turco, ese hombre que representa todo lo que él no es y anhela.


_**Notas de Autora:**__ El profesor Hojo, científico biológico y jefe del Departamento Científico de Shinra, quiere destruir todas las cosas hermosas que nunca tendrá. __Lo único que sedea es destrozar a ese turco, ese hombre que representa todo lo que él no es y anhela_.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hojo, Vincent Valentine y Lucrecia Crescent no me pertenece. Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Sólo quiero destruirte. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

Hojo cruza las manos por detrás de su espalda mientras se acerca al cuerpo sin vida del turco tirado a lo largo de la mesa de operaciones de acero inoxidable. Con calma ha arrastrado su cuerpo a través del sótano, dejando un rastro de sangre semejante a un río rojo que ha reventado el suelo entarimado de la mansión y fluye libremente hacia donde el científico deja una bandeja de instrumentos.

Se pone los guantes de látex con minuciosidad después de lavarse las manos y lo mira. Es la primera vez desde que empezó el Proyecto Jénova que Hojo se permite, _se obliga_, a verlo. A ver la cara que tanto odia. La potente luz encima de la mesa hace que la piel del turco parezca de un tímido blanco en vez de un azul mortecino. Incluso muerto ese turco sigue siendo bello.

—Trataste de llevarte algo que me pertenecía, Vincent Valentine —Hojo se le acerca, quiere destrozarle la cara, borrarle esa belleza que él nunca ha poseído, esa juventud. Le surra al oído—; no me gustan los ladrones.

El turco había entrado precipitadamente como un caballero de brillante armadura dispuesto a matar al horrible y cruel ogro para salvar a la princesa. Y Hojo sigue sin entender cómo _ese_ _turco_, que se ganaba la vida haciendo de perro de caza a Shinra, pudo hablarle a él, un hombre de ciencia, sobre la ética y la moral, diciéndole que su experimento es deshonesto. ¿Realmente vale más un traje azul que una bata blanca?

Hojo coge la cabeza del turco entre sus manos, girando su cara hacia él como si tratase de mantener una conversación íntima:

—Quizás vengas de una familia acomodada, siendo hijo único y consentido. Tal vez estás acostumbrado a coger todo lo que te plazca, y cuando las cosas no salen como quieres, empiezas a patalear y llorar —deja caer la cabeza en la mesa con un ruido sordo al vibrar la mesa—. Quisiste a mi mujer, a Lucrecia, pero ella es parte de un plan mucho más grande —mira al techo de piedra y cemento, piensa y prosigue—: el niño que lleva dentro no es mío, no es tuyo, no es de Lucrecia, ni es de Shinra. ¡Es de Jénova! Y será suyo durante toda su vida. Pero tú no podías entenderlo, ¿verdad? No, simplemente no lo entendías. Tienes belleza y juventud, tienes fuerza, pero te falta cerebro —sin embargo, aunque le duele, Hojo reconoce por un segundo que el turco tampoco era estúpido, en realidad era listo, pero engreído—, demasiado engreído para pararte a pensar durante un momento que Lucrecia no te pertenecía, que pertenecía a la _ciencia_.

La sangre gotea libremente cuando Hojo corta el pectoral con su bisturí.

—Ella quería una familia, sabes —se muerde el labio cuando hace fuerza para romper las costillas —, y trate de dársela al principio. No mal interpretes mis palabras. Lucrecia era muy importante para mí. Solía amarla del modo que tú probablemente lo hiciste, pero algo cambio cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos. Nuestra relación se enfrió.

Hojo asume que el proyecto los había distanciado, si bien los había unido también. La única conexión que tenían era el trabajo. Si se hablaban sólo era por el trabajo. Si estaban juntos en la misma habitación era por el trabajo. Si se veían era por el trabajo. Y si no recuerda mal, sólo coincidieron en dormir juntos algunos días y para eso ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para consumar los deberes del matrimonio.

—Vi que ella era apta para este proyecto, Valentine. Sin embargo, ella no veía el potencial de Jénova.

El Proyecto Jénova sin duda afectó a todos. Para Hojo, fue físico. Jura que su pelo comenzó a caérsele más de los crecía; sus ojos son cetrinos y su piel translúcida, pero es el precio por trabajar durante meses en un sótano oscuro. Para su molestia, ahora necesita la ayudaba de gafas para ver mejor. También se siente cansado y le cuesta andar recto, como si la carga del proyecto se manifestase en un peso real que debe llevar a espaldas todo el tiempo.

Para Lucrecia fue más peligroso. Fue mental. Hojo temió que no pudiera manejar el poder imponente de Jénova y eso se vio en los esfuerzos que hizo su mujer para estar a la altura del profesor Gast o de él mismo, quedándose las noches en vela leyendo, escribiendo o reuniendo todo tipo de datos innecesarios en su pequeña y dulce cabeza.

—Y Lucrecia estaba tan obsesionada con ganar la atención que le doy a Jénova que la pobre pensó que un niño como tú salvaría nuestro matrimonio. En realidad te estoy agradecido. Nos diste el bebé que tato queríamos y además nos devolviste la esperanza, en los nuestro y en el Proyecto.

Hojo se retira del cuerpo del turco y se acerca al tanque donde yace Jénova, con los guantes de látex manchados de sangre muerta. Coloca su mano derecha sobre el recipiente dejando una huella roja que se corre por todo el cristal. Un gesto cariñoso, una mirada fija en la calamidad de los cielos.

—Lucrecia simplemente debía actuar como un anfitrión, del mismo modo que un perro es huésped a un parásito, alimentándolo poco a poco pero con la tranquilidad de que sobrevivirá al proceso. Lamentablemente, para nuestra querida Lucrecia, su parásito está sediento. Absorbe su vida, y pronto sólo será la cáscara de la hermosa mujer a la que tanto amamos una vez.

La mirada de Hojo cae al piso y lentamente se separa del organismo al que Gast y él llamaron Jénova.

—Me duele verla encontrar un final tan inoportuno, Valentine. Ella podría haber vivido. Pero... Jénova tiene proyectos diferentes. Le suplique, realmente lo hice. Supongo que llorarle a una criatura del cielo de más de dos mil años no es algo razonable. Simplemente tengo que confiar en que Jénova tiene proyectos más grandes y mejores para el bebé. Lucrecia debe confiar en Jénova, también —los ojos de Hojo se vuelven vidriosos y soñadores—. Lucrecia ya no tiene confianza, sabes. Cuando la conocí por primera vez, sólo era una estudiante de medicina, sin embargo podía ver en ella la convicción suficiente para hacer lo que sea para triunfar en el campo de la ciencia. Era tan hermosa con ese brillo de seguridad en sus ojos, lo sigue siendo. Pero el amor nos hace hacer cosas tontas.

Hojo actúa como si fuese el director que dirige una magnífica orquesta sinfónica que culmina alrededor de un glorioso marco que encuadra la imagen de un genio honrado. Bulle con el desprecio que fluctúa entre los síntomas del odio completo y el placer puro.

—Te odié —exclama feliz—; Te odiaba cuando ella te miraba, se te acercaba y confiaba en ti ¡en ti! ¡Un turco, un monstruo! ¿Qué vio ella en ti? La atrajiste como la luz a la polilla, casi sofocando su motivación en el Proyecto. _Casi_ la robaste de mi lado, Valentine, _casi_ arruinaste todo. ¡Y ella aún así sigue llorando por ti! Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle ver la clase de monstruo que eres, si ella fuese la víctima de tu naturaleza violenta e imprevisible. Si tan sólo tu fealdad interna se proyectase en el exterior... entonces ¡Entonces ninguna mujer volvería amarte alguna vez! Nadie querría tenerte cerca. Nadie confiaría en ti otra vez. La gente te temería, Valentine, porque eres un _asesino_. Pero claro, los asesinos no son personas encantadoras como tú, ¿no, Valentine? Y la gente confía en ti. Eres un mentiroso, sólo sabe engañar...

Hojo corta su monologo mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo cóncavo de la lámpara flexo de la mesa de operaciones. Se palpa la barbilla y coloca un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja. No es tan apuesto como el turco, lo sabe perfectamente. Sus ojos no son excepcionales, ni de un mirar intenso ni penetrante, que con un solo vistazo podrían hacer temblar el corazón de una mujer, como el turco. Hojo no tiene sus finas y largas pestañas, ni su cuadrada y varonil mandíbula. No tiene su sedoso y brillante pelo. Y lo reconoce, envidia la estatura del turco. Sencillamente, Hojo no tiene su hermosura.

Lucrecia nunca se preocupó por la apariencia física, ¿cierto? Ella no es tan tonta como para encontrar bello a un asesino de Shinra. Entonces, ¿qué le pudo ofrecer el turco que Hojo no le hubiese ofrecido ya?

—Podría hacerte todo tipo de cosas, Valentine —podría destrozarle su hermosa cara—. Podría descuartizarte como el pavo de Acción de Gracias. Podría torturarte. Pero no es mi estilo. Soy un hombre de ciencia, después de todo. Y con Jénova como mi musa, siento que podría hacer con tu cuerpo alguna justicia divina. Puedo manipularte hasta que sienta que poéticamente reflexionarás sobre los pecados que has cometido en tu vida. Además, ambos sabemos que la propia conciencia es más cruel que cualquier castigo. Podrás regodearte en tu propia autocompasión, recordando tus defectos, tus errores, tus pecados, hasta el final de los tiempos. Y cada vez que veas tu reflejo sabrás que el monstruo que llevas dentro de ti se ha apoderado por fin de tus rasgos, que ya no podrás engañar a nadie.

Se acerca al tanque de Jénova con una jeringuilla y la inyecta en uno de los tubos que administra sangre de forma vena intravenosa del organismo femenino. El tuvo cristalino de la jeringuilla se llena con rapidez de una muestra de sangre verde.

—No estoy del todo seguro de cómo reaccionarás a Jénova, ya que ella puede trabajar de forma misteriosa e imprevisible, como tú. Estoy seguro de que los dos haréis un maravilloso equipo. Es decir, si llegas a despertar alguna vez.

Con un cuchillo de sierra separa el poco hueso que une su brazo con el hombro. Ya no hay nada qué hacer con él. Hojo piensa que tal vez si de niño jugase con tirachinas o pistolas de juguete, habría conseguido tumbar al turco de un solo y certero disparo y no habría tenido que malgastar un cargador entero destrozando el material con el que trabajar. Pero en fin, él es un hombre de ciencias. Sino, no hubiese diferencias entre él y el turco ¿no?

—Jénova te concederá un nuevo brazo, aunque me temo que será algo retorcido y poco estético.

Sonríe. Busca una vena en su brazo derecho y con cuidado, casi como si pudiera dolerle, introduce el líquido a través de la aguja. Y lo que más odia, lo que realmente odia y le hace querer llorar, lo que le irrita, es que incluso muerto, incluso con la caja torácica abierta hacia fuera dejando las costillas al descubierto como cuchillos desiguales, incluso con el brazo izquierdo apuntado, incluso con la sangre manchando su piel apagada, incluso con sus ojos rojos inexpresivos, incluso muerto, Vincent Valentine sigue poseyendo ese rostro angelical, sigue siendo un ángel de la muerte. Y Hojo sabe qué puede destruírselo, quemárselo, arrancárselo, pero la materia de ese turco seguirá siendo hermosa. Porque la belleza de ese asesino que embaucó a su mujer no es una belleza externa y por eso Hojo lo odia. Por eso Hojo lo destruirá.

_**FIN**_

_**Notas de la autora:**__ tercer fanfic de Final Fantasy. Esta vez vine con un One-shot Hojo-ego. Éste quizás fue el más desquiciado, pero que se puede esperar de una historia que se centra en Hojo, desde luego yo ya ni espero que alguien lo lea XD. De todas formas, recibo con alegría las criticas contractivas, buenas y malas, sobre este fic ;). ¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima! _


End file.
